Potion Madness
by TheSilverboar
Summary: Harry is given seven different love potions at once and they fight for dominence. Who will save him, who will suceed, who will get Harry Potter. UP FOR ADOPTION PM IF YOU WISH TO ADOPT.


**Okay everyone just so you know this is my first purely romance story so if it is a little shaky then you'll have to forgive me. And I know I didn't say who Harry's future girlfriend is but that is part of the fun.**

Potion Madness

Chapter one

-General point of view-

As Harry took his seat in the Great Hall he didn't see the seven pairs of eyes watching him. He didn't see the owners of those eyes have seven identical grins. And as his world faded to black he didn't hear those seven gasp in horror at what had happened.

-Ron-

Ron watched his best friend stiffen after he took a sip of his pumpkin juice and then keel over. "Harry!" he yelled scared that he had been poisoned. Running over he felt a pulse and breathed a sigh of relief. Slinging Harry over his shoulder he yelled "Hermione I'm taking him to the Hospital Wing, bring his drink it might have evidence." And with that he ran off.

"What has he done now?" asked an exasperated Madame Pomfrey when they reached the Hospital Wing.

"Someone put something in his drink." Ron panted laying Harry on a bed, "Hermione is bringing his cup.". Eyes widening Madame Pomfrey immediately started casting charms to strengthen Harry's immune system and, when she arrived, took the cup from Hermione and cast a spell on it.

"He has been given seven different love potions and they are fighting for supremacy right now." Madame Pomfrey said with horror. At that moment Katie Bell walked in with a small pink bottle in her hand.

"This is the antidote to one of the potions." She said with a guilty look downwards, "I thought it would be a harmless joke and I didn't expect this to happen." She was almost crying now as Madame Pomfrey poured the potion down Harry's throat and, after a quick check, found that the antidote had worked.

Sitting her down Ron gave her a glare and said "Talk." In the firmest voice he could muster.

"I bought the potion from Fred and George's shop. They knew it was going, or at least supposed to be, a quick and harmless prank. So they gave me a ready-made antidote. I went down to the kitchens before breakfast and asked an elf which cup was Harry's. When I found it I poured in the potion and left.".

"Can you remember the elf's name?" Hermione asked curiously.

"I don't remember." she replied But he was raving about how great 'Master Harry and his Wheezy' are.".

Eyes lighting up Ron called out "Dobby!" and, with a crack, said elf appeared. "Yes Mister Wheezy? How can Dobby help you?".

"Dobby did you allow people to see Harry's food or drink this morning?".

Confused Dobby said "No mister Wheezy o only showed six ladies who each had a little pink bottle.".

Ron paled, "Dobby this is important. Those pink bottles were love potions. I need you to go to my brothers' shop Weazley's Wizard Wheezes and get five antidotes for Harry. He's in a coma and we need to help him.".

Dobby nodded vigorously, "Yes Mister Wheezy sir." He handed Ron a list of names, "These are students who see Master Harry's food. Dobby get antidotes now." and with a crack he disappeared. Looking down at the list Ron swore.

"Ron what's wrong?" Hermione asked afraid.

"My sister's on this list!" he shouted angrily, "And so's Cho Chang, Romilda Vanne, Millicent Bullstrode, and Angela Smith. Katie's on here as well but she already explained herself.". Then with a steely look in his eyes Ron shot off three patronuses towards the Great Hall. After a few moments Parvarti Patil, Luna Lovegood, Hannah Abbot, and, to everyone's surprise, Tracey Davis entered the Hospital Wing. Turning to Parvarti, Luna, and Hannah Ron asked "Did you get the hair?" they all nodded and help up four clumps of hair. Turning to Davis he snarled "What do you want snake?".

She glared back and opened her hand showing another clump of hair, "I pulled it form Bullstrode's head. I neither like nor hate Potter but I despise Bullstrode." with that she dumped the hair in Ron's hand and left.

When Dobby returned the girls mixed the hairs into the antidotes and poured each down Harry's throat. Afterwards Madame Pomfrey gave Harry a quick check and let out a small shriek. Once she sat down she turned to the group of worried teens and said, "With the others out of the way I deduced the potion that was used for the seventh and it's a dark potion. Harry will be unconscious for another three days and after that he has a week to either get the antidote or pair up with the witch who gave him the potion or he will die.".

-unused Classroom-

-Unnamed Party-

She glared at Pansy's unconscious form. Pansy had just boasted about the dark love potion she had given Harry Potter. Pointing her wand she muttered "Obliviate." And wiped Pansy's memory of the encounter the two had just had. Her fists clenched, the antidote would take two days to make and she couldn't risk Pansy disturbing her. He didn't know it yet but he was hers and nobody messed with her Harry.

**Alright people please review.**


End file.
